Destined
by XxXMori-ChanXxX
Summary: Len Kagamine was your average teenager, until one day when he meets a crying girl by herself. It was from that moment that he was linked in a bond that could never be broken.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I know...But I had to write it! **_

Destined Chapter 1

It was a strange time for Len Kagamine, he was linked in a bond that could never be broken by anyone. This bond is the kind of bond that not even some adults in this world could even comprehend. It all started during one weekend during his freshman year in high school…

Len's P.O.V

Oh no! I'm late! Why didn't I wake up at 8:30 when I was supposed to?! I was supposed to meet Kaito and Luka at 10:30 at the café. Guess what? It's now 10:30 and I'm just NOW heading out of the door!

"Bye Mori! See you later!" I shouted before dashing out of the door.

Mori Kagamine is my big sister, as often as it seems like the other way around. I live with her and just her; it's been that way ever since we moved out because we were sick of the fact that our parents were complete workaholics that we agreed that we might as well have been living in our own home. It's been that way for…three years now.

"W-Wait Len! I wanna go with you!" I hear her call out from behind me.

Ugh, I'm late already! I don't have time for any of this! I need to get going NOW!

"Sheesh, HURRY UP MORI!!" I yelled at her, and… when did she end up right next to me? That's when I noticed what she was wearing, a purple tank top with jeans and white sneakers.

"What are you staring at me for? Let's go already!"

W-was I staring? Sheesh, this brings back memories of when I had a crush on her. Yeah that's right you heard (or read…) that correctly; I HAD a crush on Mori, my big sister. I HAD, as in not anymore. I huffed and stomped off.

"Ah! Wait up Len!" I hear more footsteps behind me.

We've finally arrived at the café. I sighed as I saw my two best friends staring at me with those eyes. Kaito had some vanilla ice cream cone while Luka was chewing on some gum.

"You're late Len, AGAIN!" Luka said popping her gum.

"Sorry, I was heading out the door when this one over made me wait."

Mori glared at me, I thought I saw her raise her hand up to smack me but she dropped her hand back down. She probably decided not to abuse me in front of my friends. A smirk appeared on my face.

"Ha ha, little brother, you're very funny. But I wasn't the one tumbling around the house in banana boxers!"

My smirk dropped as Luka held back laughter and Kaito stared at Mori. I made a glare back at Mori and she stuck her tongue at me while she crossed her arms. I huffed,

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't walk around the house in short shorts and a black bra while my little brother's in the house!"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL IT GETS HOT IN THAT HOUSE!!"

I take a glance over at Luka and Kaito. Luka was covering her mouth and blushing while Kaito is…

"Kaito? Are you having a nosebleed?"

Mori's eyes went wide, like wider than plates, and in slow motion she jumped and turned 360 degrees and kicked Kaito, on the side of the head. Kaito went flying into the café! We heard a few screams and 'Oh my god's. Luka and I both sweatdropped and looked at Mori.

"What? It's nothing compared to what Luka did to that purple-haired-dude."

"Maybe we shouldn't hang out at the café today…We should go shopping!" Luka said while popping her gum again, and I grimaced at the mere thought.

"Are you kidding me? Kaito was just knocked out, leaving me with two girls and you want to go SHOPPING!? No thanks!"

"Come on, Len!" My big sister pleaded, "It'll be fun!"

"NO!"

"Please?" Oh no…not the eyes! NOT THE EYES!!

Must you use the eyes!

Must. Resist. Eyes!!

"FINE! I'LL GO!"

"Yay!!"

Here we are at the mall.

Here I am, sitting in a chair next to Mori.

Can I say that I am really unexcited for this?

"Okay! I'm coming out!" I heard Luka call out from the dressing room, I was paying no attention and my head rested in my hand. I watched the people walk by, talking to each other about gossip and other stuff. Sigh, when is it gonna end?

Wait a minute…who is that girl?

She was a blond haired girl wearing what seemed like a yellow dress over a blue blouse with a yellow tie. She also had a blue bow on the top of her head…she kinda looks like a rabbit.

She's crying… Why is she crying? Why hasn't anyone noticed her yet? Why has no one helped her?

I stood up from my chair, and started to walk toward her.

"Len? Where are you going?" Luka asked me.

"I'll be right back…" I left Luka and Mori and I wandered over to the girl who was crying her eyes out. She was sitting by herself and just crying.

"H-hey! What are you crying for?"

She kept crying,

"Please stop crying."

She kept crying and crying. I took a quick look around the place and noticed a teal haired girl selling sunflowers. I dashed all the way to the girl and asked to buy a couple of sunflowers. The girl blinked and laughed at me,

"I'm not selling these! I'm giving them away!" She told me handing over the sunflowers.

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

I ran back to the crying girl and gently tapped her shoulder. She stopped to open her eyes to look at me, and then she wiped her eyes and looked back at me.

"Here," I gave her the sunflowers, "Stop crying, please."

She stared at the flowers and hesitantly reached out to my hands before accepting the flowers. She stared at them some more and then rose her head to look at me.

"W-who are you?" She asked, making deep eye contact with me. They were just like my eyes but more beautiful.

"Oh…I'm Len. Len Kagamine…"

"Len…Kagamine…" She repeated my name and smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Hehe, don't mention it." I smiled back at her.

"LEN! WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Mori called.

"COMING!" I sighed, "I guess this is good-bye…"

"No. Not good-bye. I assure you I'll see you later. So wait until then, okay?"

"Yeah…sure." And with that I walked off and caught up with my big sis.

And we headed home, but I still couldn't get that girl off my mind. I didn't even get her name either…

"Len? Somethin' on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

_**Mori: Oh yes...Destined will be so lovely. Of course I say that for everything! Well, since I'm near the end of Golden Alice, I decided to bring up a couple of stories for when I finish it. Dream's Nightmare and Destined. I have a poll up and you can vote for which story I'll mainly work on after Golden Alice. So Review and Vote!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to MizukiKagamine for being the ONLY one to review. YOU ROCK Mizuki-Chan!**_

Destined: Chapter 2

Len's P.O.V

It's been a couple of days since I've encountered that mysterious girl. I have no clue where she is or how in the world she'll meet up with me again as she said she would. I am currently watching Lion King with Mori…Or watching Lion King by myself, since Mori fell asleep and all. Even after I told her not to, 'cause I hate watching things by myself. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

She deliberately disobeyed me.

Haha! I said that at the same time as Mufasa!

Ahem, excuse me.

A sudden idea popped into my head and I slowly moved my eyes to the remote on the arm of the couch and snatched it. I pressed fast-forward and went to one of my favorite parts. I quietly stood from the couch and raised the remote to my mouth.

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

__

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

_Hakuna Matata!_

I stopped and waited for the other dialogue that I didn't care about at the moment. I took a big breath and was going to sing again, that is, until I had heard…

"Len? What the HELL are you doing?"

I slowly turned my head to see Mori staring at me with a look of discomfort.

"Um…singing Hakuna Matata?" I gave her a goofy grin. She stood up and started to push me out of the living room and into my room.

"Go to bed, Len. We've got school in the morning." I heard her mutter under her breath before walking out and closing the door behind her. I stuck out my tongue at the door.

"Well, fine! I didn't wanna finish watching that anyway!" I pouted before I changed and went to bed.

____________________________________Destined__________________________________________

I opened my eyes and all saw was a bright blue sky and snow was falling down.

"Where…am I?" I whispered to myself as I watched the snow slowly fall from the sky. I felt slightly numb.

"Len." I heard someone whisper my name.

"H-huh?" I managed to slightly life my head to see a figure far away from me.

"W-who are you…?"

The figure turned to me…It was a girl. She was wearing a sleeveless, frilly black shirt with a giant bow on the side, and she also wore a white skirt with long black leggings underneath. On one of her arms was a detached sleeve that went down to her hand, an on the other was like a ribbon tied on her hand, I then noticed the blue rose tied on her head by another black ribbon…

But all I could see on her face was a big smile.

"Len!"

The girl ran all the way over to me and kneeled by my side.

"…you look familiar."

The girl just put both of her hands together and she smiled even brighter and suddenly embraced me.

She was really warm; despite the white snow falling down around us. I heard her giggle, the voice sounded familiar too.

"Len…"

Then it hit me.

"I-It's you!"

I felt her nod her head.

"I want to talk to you about something…meet me where we met before…I'll wait for you."

My eyes opened and I stared at the ceiling.

"What kind of dream was that…?" I murmured to myself, running my hand through my hair.

The next thing I knew, I heard a "Good Morning"

"Yeah, good morning…" I replied, and then I felt arms wrap around me, and something kissed my head.

Wait a minute…

My eyes snapped open to see giant blue eyes. I stared for a minute, thinking of what to say, what to do, and some way NOT to freak out.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, I flew out of the bed and backed away into a corner.

"Ah! What's wrong? What's wrong?"

Then I noticed it was just Mori…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted pointing at her. My sister paused and stared into my eyes,

"You…do know that we have school today right?" I tensed up and backed up more into the wall.

"…" I stood up and walked over to look at the clock.

Good, I've got time…

"Say, Len…whatcha doin' this weekend."

"Probably hanging out with Kaito and Luka…why?"

"Just makin' sure you had something to do…"

"Why?"

"I'm going on a date."

I paused and slowly twisted my head toward my sister.

"A WHAT?!?" Mori flinched,

"A DATE! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?!"

"YES!!"

"Why?"

"I just don't like the idea of my sister going out with some guy…"

Mori snickered, "Ho ho~! Is my little brother jealous?"

"No. Why would I be JEALOUS?"

"…Little Lenny could have a crush on his Onee-chan."

"Pfft…yeah right."

Not anymore.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"You know my job right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know that one of my peers used to show up all the time with his sister?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, apparently Luka knows him and she set me up on a date with him." Mori shrugged,

"…Can you hurry up and get dressed for school…and don't worry about Onee-chan. 'Kay?"

I huffed and grabbed my school uniform,

"Whatever."

________________________________________Destined____________________________________

Mori's P.O.V

After Len and I arrived at the school, we parted ways. Len went straight to his class while I had to stop by my locker first.

"Hey Mori."

I jumped a little, before turning around.

"A-Ah! R-Rinta!" I slightly blushed, "How are you today?"

"Good…good. Say, I was wondering…"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going for our date this weekend?"

"Hmm…We could always stop by the café."

And then I remembered the incident with Kaito.

"Erm…maybe not. Um…"

"We could always go take a walk in the park."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, "Also, how's the search for your sister?"

Rinta's bright blue eyes darkened a little bit and he sighed,

"No luck."

"Oh…sorry. I'm just cheering for you. I hope you'll find her one day…"

"Thanks, Mori." Rinta blushed, "Glad to know I have your support."

"Yeah yeah," I play punched him on his shoulder, "Save it for later."

**_Mori: END O' CHAPTER 2! I hope you like it! Also Review plz! Also, Rinta Kagamine... *drools*... hawtness. LOOK HIM UP ON TEH YOUTUBE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you'll like it!**

Destined Chapter 3

Len's P.O.V

I stepped into the classroom and sighed to myself, I had just remembered that I didn't even do my homework.

Well this sucks…

Kaito's gonna kill me…

Yeah, Kaito is my teacher. I know teacher's pet much? But that doesn't matter very much right now.

"Leeeeen!" Speak of the Devil… "Why did you leave me like that last weekend?"

I huffed and looked at my teacher, "Keh, you were the one being a pervert. Not me. Mori is only a student and you, as a teacher, should not have such thoughts about her." I glared at him…Stupid Kaito and his bad thoughts about my sister…

"You were the one talking about her wearing a black bra and short shorts around the house! Plus your sister is very attractive." I gave him a look that if looks could kill, then Kaito would be dead zillions of times.

"Say Len? Did you do your homework last night?"

I froze, how am I supposed to tell him that I didn't do my homework? 'Oh, instead of doing my homework I was watching Lion King with Mori and then when she fell asleep I fast-forwarded to Hakuna Matata and started to sing-along with the remote as my microphone.'

Yeah right.

"…oh…it's time to start class. Go to your seat, Len."

I walked all the way to my seat and plopped into my seat. My mind instantly wandered off to that one girl, who was she? I rested my head on my hand. And why were those people ignoring her before? It was like she was invisible to them…she seemed like a sweet girl too. Will she be there if I go to the mall after school? I wonder…maybe I'm thinking about this too much. Kaito starts talk from some book that was probably by Shakespeare…

I think he's reading Romeo and Juliet.

O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Yeah, if I were a girl…I would play the PERFECT Juliet. Don't hate.

_________________________________________Destined__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Len? Len, wake up!"

I opened one eye to see Luka looking at me.

I fell asleep didn't I? I fell asleep…

"Yo, Luka. What time is it?" I asked, while mentally punching myself in the face.

"It's time for lunch, let's go already!" Luka popped the gum in her mouth and walked out of the door,

I wish I knew why she was always popping her gum at me…

"Len! Hurry up I wanna eat!" Luka called out from all the way down the hallway, I rubbed my eyes a bit before running up to her. As soon as I catch up we start walking to the cafeteria.

"Sheesh, Len you need to stop being so slow!" Luka scolded me.

"Heh, someone's quite hungry today."

Luka stopped in her tracks and kicked me into some nearby lockers.

Why do I hang out with abusive females? Am I a masochist or something?

"Screw you, Len. I'll go to lunch by myself then!" Luka growled at me, and then she stomped off.

"N-no…gum…pop…?"

Mori's P.O.V

Yum! I love pears so much~! They're so juicy and delicious!

I took another bite out of my pear as I searched for a table to sit at. I see Luka stomping into the cafeteria…she looks kinda mad. I lifted my hand and waved at her,

"HEY! LUKA! OVER HERE!" I yelled out to her, she looked in my direction and stomped over to me,

"YOU HAVE A STUPID BROTHER!"

"…geez, you're just NOW catching on…?"

I raised an eyebrow at her as I sat down at a random table in front of me. Luka sat down in front of me and popped her gum.

"I guess so."

Behind Luka's head I saw a stumbling body, that stumbling body that belonged to my sibling. Sigh, I gave Luka a blank look.

"What did you do?"

Luka popped her gum and rested her head in her hand,

"Just kicked him into some lockers, that's all I did."

I paused for a little bit before I imitated her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Luka? Really? Did you really do that?"

"What?"

"Cause that was so totally okay, Luka."

"Whatever Mori, cause kicking Kaito into your workplace is okay too."

Our conversation was interrupted by a slammed hand on the table, a take a slight glance to see a seething Len.

"Hey, Len! What's up?" I waved at him with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, THANK YOU LUKA!" Len yelled in my ear. I frowned and covered my ears,

"Hi, Len." I tried to greet him again,

"Did I ask you to kick me into some lockers?"

"No you didn't but it was sure fun!"

"Yo Le-"

"You're an EVIL PERSON, Luka!"

"Why…thank you for noticing!"

I stared at the two friends just ignoring me…

I just _**love**_ how Len just ignored my greetings. I just _**love**_ him! So much I could just hug…him…so…tightly.

"Agh…M…Mo…ri…too…tight…"

Ahaha, isn't he so _**cute**_?

"_**Hello Len…**_"

"Gee, Mori…crazy much?" Luka popped her gum, again…

I glared at her and let Len go, I then stood up and left the table,

"Mori! Where are you going?" I heard Len from behind me. I hissed and turned to them,

"Somewhere that's not here!" And with that I stomped off to…somewhere…

Len's P.O.V

The day seemed to fly by after lunch… Don't worry all you missed was the subject-that-nobody-likes, I was so bored that I started to doodle that one girl…trust me you don't wanna see it…it looks horrid.

As I walked out of the school, I felt somebody push me; I quickly turned to see a guy who looked kind of familiar. He was blonde; he had blue eyes…meh, I'll figure it out later.

"Hey, Mori's looking for you." He told me,

"Oh, where is she-…How do you know my sister?" I asked him,

"She's on her way out…and we're classmates, good friends too." The guy scratched his head; I glared at him and the guy sweatdropped.

"Tell her that I have to go somewhere…and I'll catch her later."

"Alright, then. See you later." He turned around and walked back in the school. I huffed, turned around and started to walk.

Wait…what am I doing? I know I'm not going to go to the mall and try to find that girl…I'm not.

I mean, it's not like she's somehow communicating with me through my dreams or something.

How stupid is that? Some random mysterious girl I met while hanging out with my friends is trying to see me again and she found some way to talk to me through my dreams.

The moment I stopped thinking, I find myself in the mall, and in front of the exact store Mori, Luka, and I were at on that day.

"Really, Len? You're seriously going to go inside?" I murmured to myself. I bit my lip and thought about it for a minute or two. "

"Yes, Len… I'm going in there…" And with that I walked in the store. I wandered and wandered through the store, 'Where is she?' I thought, 'what am I thinking? Do I seriously believe that she's going to be…?'

I suddenly heard some humming; it was some beautiful humming too. Where is that humming coming from? I began to follow the voice; it wasn't that far away… I kept following the voice until I saw…

It was her…

There she sat, rocking side to side, humming a tune. She was wearing the same thing she wore when we first met. I stayed back for a little bit, but she kept humming.

"H-hello…" I quietly called out; the girl just looked at me and smiled brightly before standing up.

"It's you!" She ran up to me and put her hands together, "I knew you'd come to see me again!"

I couldn't help but smile at her happy face, "Of course! Didn't you call for me?"

The girl gave me an odd look. "Called for you? I wished I could see you again but I didn't call for you. How would I do that anyway?"

"You didn't find some way to contact me in my dreams?" The girl just blushed and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Y-you…dreamed…about me?"

"Yeah…just last night, you told me to come see you here and you said you would be waiting for me."

The girl's face turned redder and she smiled at me again,

"Well…there is something I want to talk to you about…" She looked to the ground and started to rock from up on her toes to back down on her heels. I raised an eyebrow,

"You see…I don't remember anything about myself…no name, no family, no friends…All I can really remember is that I've always wanted to find my destined one."

"Your…destined one?" I cocked my head to the side, to show I didn't understand what in the world she was talking about. She nodded at me,

"Yeah, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!" The girl twirled around and put her hands together. I chuckled, she was so adorable.

"I'm guessing you want me to help you find him right?"

The girl shook her head, and she held my hands. I blushed a little bit when she looked back into my eyes.

"I've already found him."

"Is that so?" I chuckled again, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ehehe…you of course!" She giggled,

I instantly froze at that moment, how can this girl be in LOVE with me even though she's only met me once?

"Hm…? What's wrong? You aren't happy that I chose you?" The girl frowned,

"It's not that I'm not happy! I'm just…confused."

"What is there to be confused about?"

"You fell in love with me…the first day we met?"

The girl nodded her head, "Yep!"

"And you don't remember anything about yourself?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You don't know your name?"

She shook her head,

"You don't know your family?"

She shook her head again,

"Not even a friend?"

She shook her head again,

"And all you remember is this goal to find your destined one?"

She nodded her head, "That's you!"

I sighed, "So you just stay in this store? Doesn't anyone say anything about it?"

She shook her head once again, "The store owner looks at me, but then she just ignores me."

What am I going to do? I have to help this girl somehow; she's living in a store for goodness sake!

"Erm…how about instead of living here…you can live at my house."

…What did I just say?

The girl smiled brightly and hugged me, "Oh Len! Thank you so much!"

…What did I just say?

"Um…I guess since we'll be living together, I have to give you a name…"

The girl backed away and sat down in front of me. A name…a name…

Got it!

"Until you get your memory back, your name will be Asami." The girl blinked at me,

"Asami…?"

"Asami Shimoda. That's your name."

She blinked again and then stood up.

"Asami…Shimoda…I like it!"

_**Mori: Again I'll say I hope you liked this chapter! and yes...Rin's 'Name' will be Asami Shimoda! LOL. Okay in case anyone didn't notice Rin's outfits so far have been off PVs I saw on YouTube! If you can name the songs I'll give you a prize! Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mori: OMG! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING!**_

Destined Chapter 4

Mori's P.O.V

That Stupid Len! I hate him so much! I mean can you believe him? He knows full and well that I'm scared to walk in the streets by myself! So why in the world did he tell Rinta to tell me that he has something to do and he'll CATCH UP ME LATER?

THAT JERK! THAT STUPID STUPID JERK! I don't know what to DO with him! UGH!

"…Whatever lady, can I have my tropical smoothie now?"

"Hmph!" I stomped all the way to the smoothie machine while I heard the boy I was yelling at talk to his friend behind me.

"I really hate that kid…" I mumbled to myself.

"You mean the customer or Len?" My boss asked, stepping right next to me.

"BOTH! Geez, I've never been so mad in my LIFE!"

"Is that so? What about last week?"

"Ugh…yes more than last week, Ms. Meiko." I sighed, "Why is my brother such an idiot?"

"Well first off, he's a boy, and second, well…he's a boy."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

I take one last look at the smoothie in my hand as I put a cherry on top, and then I just smiled.

"I'm sorry about that sir, here's your smoothie~!" I practically sung as I skipped back to the counter.

"Yeah yeah, thanks."

My smile slowly faded away when I took a good look at the customer.

The kid looked exactly like my brother…except for his black hair and gray eyes.

And then the next thing I know I'm over the counter and I'm shouting at the kid who now has smoothie all over his face.

"Mori! MORI! Calm down!" Ms. Meiko ran in and pulled me away from the kid,

"…maybe you should just go home today and talk things out with your brother…or are you going to kill him?"

I don't know. I mean I've already tried that when we were younger. I gave him rat poison when he was two. But it seemed to have no effect on him.

Maybe THAT'S what made him so stupid!

...though I should talk things out with him. So I should go home.

"Alright , I'm going home now. See ya later." I waved at my boss and nonchalantly walk by the kid before I stopped,

"I'm sorry about that…can you come back tomorrow? I mean…you look a lot like my brother and-"

"Don't worry about it. Just go home if that's what you were doing."

"Right, still I'm sorry!"

Len's P.O.V

"Well…here we are." I unlocked the door with the key I had in my pocket.

"This is your home…right?"

"Yeah, feel free to make yourself at home."

Asami took a while to look all around before she even took a single step. And once she took that one step she started to skip around and turn on her heels.

"It's wonderful!"

"Glad you think so."

I watched her twirl around for a little longer before she got dizzy and fell over. I started to laugh at her.

That is…before I saw her shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asami nodded her head,

"Yeah, I'm fine! It hurt a bit but I'm okay!" She said as she rubbed her forehead, "But just one question."

"Shoot."

"Who's that?" She pointed at the picture on the wall of me, Mori, and one of her friends. Ugh, that was the worst day of my life by far. Mori had a pair of cat ears, her friend was waving shyly at the camera and I was forced into a panda suit.

"That's just Mori, she's my sister."

"Oh. Okay!" Asami smiled brightly at me again, "But why are you in a panda suit?"

"Sometimes my sister gets out of hand."

"Oh…"

…Wait a minute…

I just now thought of my situation in Mori's point of view.

Her younger TEENAGE brother had brought a cute girl, that's probably around his age and was living in a store, home to stay. Not to mention that the girl claims to be in love with said teenage brother!

…Can you say awkward?

"Hey, Asami!"

"Hm? What is it?" Asami turned to me while holding the picture in her hands.

"Do you wanna check out other rooms in the house?"

Asami stared at me for a long time, I don't know what she was thinking but I'm almost positive it's bad.

"Asami?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"…being honest no I didn't."

I sighed while putting my palm on my forehead. Maybe she was thinking hard about something, who knows what but hey. I'm not complaining. Well I am a little bit, but that's not the point!

"Len! I'm home early!"

CRAP! I need to hide Asami…and QUICK. I quickly turned around and pushed my guest.

"C'mon Asami…let's go somewhere else okay?" I whispered,

And guess what Asami did?

She fell. And I fell with her, making a loud THUD sound.

"L-Len…c-can you get off of me…p-please? T-This is kinda embarrassing."

I took a good look and realized we were in quite the compromising position and Asami was blushing like mad.

"L-LEN!"

My head whipped back, I saw Mori standing right there…and staring at the two of us.

_**Mori: Yeaaaaah It's short I know...but I'm going to band camp and figured HEY! I should at least update one of my stories right? YOU HAPPY MAL-CHAN? You better be... Anyway~ Thanks for reading! AND REVIEW PLZ~! And Mal-chan~ Work on that ending! Or I'll destroy you! **_


End file.
